Lily Potter's story
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Lily potter finally comes to Hogwarts, but with her brothers ignoring her, her classmates not trusting her, and a possible crush on her best friend, it's so far from what she expected. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started a new story. Tell me if you like it, and if I should continue.**

Ch. 1

Lily sat alone in the compartment on the train to Hogwarts. Her brothers had abandoned her for their friends. Lily couldn't be disappointed. She had been going to this school for three years already. She knew her way around. She didn't need her brothers to lead her around like the helpless new kid.

Not that they had done that anyway. They had been outraged at her since she first came to Hogwarts, though it really wasn't her fault...

Thinking of how she had lost her brothers like that always made her feel like she betrayed them. She was overcome with sadness whenever she thought of it. But growing up with two brothers and two joking uncles, George and Ron, had strengthened her, and she didn't shed a single tear. Still, she was distracted and didn't notice the blond haired boy a year older than her open the compartment door.

"You look sad," he noticed. "Still crying about—"

"I'm not crying," she said defensively, but she found herself even more upset at the sight of the boy. Her separation from her brothers was hard, but shortly after was when she lost them completely, after she had met this boy.

"It's okay. I know," he said kindly. "Hey. Come here." He took her in his arms. She felt safe with him, like everything was okay. He was her best, and probably only friend. No one seemed to ever get over what had happened.

The train stopped at the school. Lily could hear Hagrid calling for the first years, as he always did. She remembered going across the lake in the boats in her first year as well. That was when everyone still liked her.

Finally, her and her best friend got off the train. She saw her brothers and waved, but they turned away. Figures, she thought. Then they got on a carriage and got carried away by the invisible creatures. Thestrals, someone had told her they were called. Someone who had seen their parents get killed by avenging Death Eaters. As a result, she could see them. Lily couldn't, and wanted to. She felt bad for the creatures. Avoided and shunned because they were different. Just like her.

The carriage arrived at the front of the school. Lily got out, followed by the others in the carriage. The ones in her house that would talk to her. Most wouldn't. She knew why, but she hated that it had to be this way. She sighed. Taking her hand, Scorpius Malfoy led Lily Potter to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall to begin another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oooooh! Lots of reviews telling me to continue. Well, here's chapter two then, if you guys are gonna keep being awesome, this story can go on as long as y'all want.**

_Ch. 2_

_It was her first year at Hogwarts. Her brothers Albus and James had assured her everything would be okay. She was practically already a Griffindor, just because of her dad._

_Harry Potter. The chosen one, the boy who lived, blah blah blah she had heard it all before. She didn't want to go to some school her dad went to, have a bunch of people admire her because of something her dad did, and be worshipped at some invisible altar because her dad was. She wanted more. She was her own independent person, not her dad. So when she was finally called up to be Sorted by the Sorting Hat, she knew what she wanted._

_Her father had told her he had chose Griffindor over Slytherin and the Sorting Hat had taken that into account. Hopefully that still applied._

_When she was called, the whole Hall quieted. Some people were whispering, but most were watching with awe. Lily wanted very much to tell them "I am LILY Potter, not Harry. Do NOT treat me like him."_

_But she knew this would get her no where. The Hat was placed on her head and she could no longer see._

_"Hm..." a voice said in her ear. "Difficult. You have courage, and wit. You are wise, and cunning, and loyal, but to whom is unclear. You are also independant and strong. But what's this? You don't want to be in Griffindor?"_

_"No," Lily thought. "I don't want to be in Griffindor, because that's where everyone expects me to be. I may be Harry Potter's daughter, but I am also Lily Potter, and I'm an individual."_

_"I see. And you're sure of your desicion of where you really want to be?" Lily nodded, and the Hat then shouted out, "Slytherin!"_

_Usually, when someone got Sorted, everybody clapped. When Lily was Sorted, everyone was whispering. Lily caught a bit of what people were saying._

_"Harry Potter's daughter..."_

_"...traitor to her family..."_

_"...in Slytherin?"_

_She looked over to where her brothers were seated at the Griffindor table, looking stunned. They were the only ones who looked at her. Wherever she looked people avoided her eyes, whether at the Griffindor table or Slytherin, as well as anywhere in between._

_She sat at the Slytherin table next to a blond boy. "Are you okay?" he asked. "That must be rough on you."_

_She looked at the boy in confusion. "Why do you care? Who are you anyway?"_

_"Scorpius Malfoy. I'm a second year, like your brother Albus. And I care because I'm not like my dad."_

_She finally realized why he seemed familiar. He was the boy her uncle had pointed out when they had gone to drop her brothers off at Hogwarts last year. "Thank you for caring, but I'm fine," she assured him._

_"Well, I'm here for you if you need anything."_

_"Why? Don't you know who my dad is? He would kill me if he found out I was even talking to you."_

_"Not from what I hear. My dad would kill me. Yours would be completely supporting. He sounds nice, from what I've heard."_

_"Why are you bein so nice to me?"_

_"Maybe I'm hoping for a friend. A real friend, not the people my dad wants me to be friends with. Sons of other Death Eaters in training back when Voldemort was still in power. Point is, I hate them."_

_She smiled. She might like this boy after all. _

**A/N: okay, great with the reviews last chapter, I want...seven reviews or I won't continue til I get them. Enjoy your day.**


End file.
